ADVENT
ADVENT ADVENT_logo.png|ADVENT Logo ADVENT_Poster.jpg|ADVENT Recruitment Poster ADVENT_Poster2.jpg|ADVENT Holographic ADVENT_Poster3.jpg|ADVENT Propaganda is an organization collaborating with the aliens in XCOM 2. They act as enforcers of the alien regime after the "Unification" in 2015. They run the vast majority of the constructs of human society, notably the government, industry, and the military. ADVENT military troops act as the main adversaries in earlier missions, with the increasing supplement of supporting aliens. In the later stages they gain advanced equipment and stats, and become the support for the more powerful species of alien troops. Despite the official propaganda stating that ADVENT's troopers are composed of human volunteers (however, no man or woman could claim to have personally known anyone who volunteered), and having specially designed armors that mirror the human form on the outside, there are telltale signs of their not-fully-human nature, ranging from ADVENT soldiers communicating in a non-human language in the field (likely that of the aliens, in the process earning them the moniker "Jabberers" by XCOM personnel) to their appearance without the helmets - ADVENT troopers are largely bald with grey irises, small, almost snake-like noses, and heavily pushed-back ears. This, combined with the fact that they bleed a sickly orange fluid similar in appearance to Sectoid blood was the basis for suggestion that ADVENT soldiers have universally been genetically modified by the aliens. ADVENT uses airborne transports to deploy troops and also has interceptors at its disposal but they are never seen ingame, only mentioned by central during VIP missions. As discovered by Dr. Richard Tygan early in the campaign, ADVENT also has a psionic network shared among their troops, allowing an incredible capacity for logistics and communication. This network was linked to the XCOM Commander, and his unmatched mental acuity to strategy and tactics was harvested for ADVENT operations by running wargames and military simulations on the fly. ADVENT's tactical capabilities were seriously crippled when the Commander was rescued during Operation Gatecrasher. Tygan originally believed that ADVENT troopers were "recruited" from prisoners and unwitting volunteers, but when XCOM staged a raid on the Aliens' "Forge" facility, the true origin of ADVENT troopers came to light -- they were vat-grown clones, with all the necessary skills and knowledge implanted directly into their brains. Some ADVENT soldiers suffer from having defective implants, allowing them to realize their enslavement. While some of them remain within the organisation, others removed their implants and have reformed into a resistance group known as the Skirmishers. As mentioned by Pratal Mox during the Lost and Abandoned mission, deserters from ADVENT are actively hunted by the Chosen Assassin, who is referred to as the Butcher of Free ADVENT. Once the allegiances of the Skirmishers has been acquired, their troops will fight alongside XCOM in battle, and a Resistance Order available from them allows the squad to be randomly aided by independent ADVENT defectors on any given mission. In the War Of The Chosen ending, with the Elders' dead and their psionic network destroyed, many ADVENT troops abandon their posts to join the Skirmishers. One such squad is personally greeted by Betos, who refers to them as "brothers and sisters" and welcomes them home. ADVENT Unit Types *ADVENT Trooper: Standard soldiers equipped with automatic Gauss rifles. **Advanced Trooper **Elite Trooper *ADVENT Officer: Elite soldiers clad in red armor, they are capable of aiding other units by marking enemy troops for focused fire, boosting their Aim against the target. **Advanced Officer **Elite Officer *ADVENT MEC: Fully autonomous mechanical units used as a heavy weapons platform for the ADVENT peacekeeping forces. Can cause AoE damage with micro-missiles and shred armor with their MEC Cannon. **Heavy MEC *ADVENT Turret: Gauss turrets commonly found affixed to ADVENT vehicles and facilities in the environment as an autonomous security system. **Heavy Turret **Superheavy Turret *ADVENT Stun Lancer: Previously used as a pacification method for riots with their non-lethal weapons, these extremely stimulated soldiers are fanatical melee focused units capable of closing distances quickly to use their shock lances to stun and maim. **Heavy Lancer **Elite Lancer *ADVENT Shieldbearer: A heavy infantry trooper equipped with heavy armor plating and a special energy shield generator that allows them to provide shields to all nearby units in order to let them take more damage. **Elite Shieldbearer *Sectopod: The Sectopod is a large, heavily armored mechanical unit designed to deal and take massive amounts of damage using their Sectopod Blaster and Wrath Cannon. ''XCOM 2: War of the Chosen This expansion adds three new ADVENT unit types: *ADVENT Purifier: Flamethrower-wielding troops that hunt the Lost. **Advanced Purifier **Elite Purifier *ADVENT Priest: Psionic soldiers that can mind merge with other enemies. **Advanced Priest **Elite Priest *ADVENT General: Highly durable soldier that only shows up on "Neutralize the Field Commander" Guerilla Ops. **ADVENT General (M2) **ADVENT General (M3) Trivia *ADVENT produce a fast food item known as an "ADVENT Burger", possibly as part of a propaganda technique to come across as a more approachable organization. **The ADVENT Burger is surprisingly popular even amongst XCOM personnel, as Central complains about finding wrappers left under consoles and Dr. Tygan claims to miss them from his days with ADVENT. **Despite their popularity, Shen questions what they're made of, citing the ADVENT ban on livestock and domestication of animals: "When was the last time you even saw a cow?". ***Further expanded upon in 'War of the Chosen', where a random radio advertisement can occur which states: "ADVENT Burger, serving humans...and fries!" as well as "ADVENT Burger, where the customer is always right... between the buns!" ***While using the photobooth after a mission in ''War of the Chosen, Dr. Tygan will sometimes say "Have them pose next to an ADVENT Burger menu ... for science, of course." ***In the the 'Tactical Legacy Pack', Bradford mentions in the Blast to the Past ''mission set about how ADVENT caused millions of livestock to go missing and then immediately was stringent on what ADVENT products people should eat. This also helped his cause in finding sympathetic resistance members because of such dictation in their lives. **During missions on certain maps, the XCOM squad may come across an ADVENT Burger production facility, with Tygan commenting on the "no clear source of meat". **Sometimes a soldier may say "Haven't had a good burger in years." What triggers this voice line is unknown. *ADVENT's magnetic weapons feature integrated genetic-verification technology that prevents non-ADVENT units from firing them including a lethal subsystem (self-detonating charges?) that is triggered by an unauthorized user. **Strangely, the ADVENT checkpoint post-win cutscene shows Resistance units disarming ADVENT and equipping their rifles. **They don't, however, ''fire the rifles in the aforementioned cutscene, so may be collecting them in order to shut down their security system. * In cutscenes, ADVENT soldiers are shown to talk to humans in their Alien language, which the humans have no problem to understand. It could be possible that humanity either learned the Alien language or that the ADVENT troopers use some sort of translator or speak one human language, not audible for gameplay reasons. Gallery XCOM2_ConceptArt_ADVENTCheckPoint.jpg|Concept Art XCOM2 C.png|An ADVENT road block. XCOM2 A.png|An ADVENT Officer. XCOM2_ReleaseTrailer_ADVENTSoldierFires.jpg|ADVENT soldiers use magnetic weapons. XCOM2_ADVENT_Captain&Troopers.jpg|An ADVENT Officer and two Troopers on alert. XCOM2 ADVENTmechs.jpg|ADVENT MECs present a significant threat. XCOM2_ADVENT_Shieldbearer.jpg|An ADVENT Shieldbearer can boosts his allies defenses. XCOM2_ADVENT_StunLancer.jpg|An ADVENT Stun Lancer prepares a melee attack. ADVENT_logo.png| An ADVENT logo Category:XCOM 2 Category:ADVENT Category:Enemies (XCOM 2) Category:Organizations (XCOM 2)